Later
by Crash Hale
Summary: Emmett finally mans up and asks Alice out on their first date. Having already developed a strong friendship, they are ready for the next step, but that's not so easy with Emmett's three year old daughter craving their attention. AH. Rated M.


**"The Me and Mr McCarty" One-Shot Contest**

**Title**: Later

**Summary**: Emmett finally mans up and asks Alice out on their first date. Having already developed a strong friendship, they are ready for the next step, but that's not so easy with Emmett's three year old daughter craving their attention.

**Pen name:** Crash Hale

**Primary Players:** Emmett/Alice

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 5,018

**Beta'd by: **Rosalynn

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**To see other entries in the "Me and Mr McCarty" contest, please visit the C2: http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Me_Mr_McCarty_Contest_Entries/80509/**

**and/or the official List of Entries Page on the contest blog: http:/meandmrmccarty (dot) /p/approved-entries-list (dot) html**

* * *

"Finally got some balls and asked me, huh?" Alice smiled.

I raised my eyebrows at first, smirking and shaking my head. "I know, I'm a dick for not asking the second I met you."

"You are." She nodded seriously, but the slight smile stayed in her features.

I met Alice six months ago when she first began working here as one of the receptionists. I had been a chiropractor for five years now and owned my own practice for two. Alice was definitely my favorite over the years, although I liked all the people that worked for me.

I laughed and nodded, taking a deep breath. Alice was amazing, so friendly and easy to be around. She and I went for lunch together whenever she worked and we'd become great friends. I flirted with her, because goddamn was she sexy, and she flirted back.

It wasn't all flirting though, the two of us talked about deep shit too. She was so easy to be around and she told me she found me to be the same. She was even great with Miliana, my three year old little girl.

Alice listened while I talked about Rosalie and everything that went down. Rosalie didn't want the baby, and I begged her to have it. She said she would, but after the birth she'd be gone and I'd be left alone with the child. I agreed, because I hoped that after meeting the life we'd created she'd change her mind.

She didn't though, she left and never came back, telling me she was sorry but it wasn't the life she wanted. I had no idea where she was now, and truly wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that I felt badly that my little angel didn't have a mother.

Alice talked to me about her life too. How her dad left when she was fifteen. His mistress apparently told him it was either her or his family, and he chose her. After that Alice's mother became distant, focusing on her work until she lashed out at Alice and accused her of being the reason her father cheated.

It blew my mind that anyone could think that. But apparently he'd never wanted children and felt trapped into marrying her mother in the first place. It was all a big mess, but at least Alice didn't let it hold her down and went on living her life.

She was almost done with college. She'd been taking night classes, two days a week and one Saturday class, working here to pay for half the rent to the apartment she shared with her best friend, Bella.

Bella hung out with Alice and I a few times. We'd all even taken Miliana to the movies a couple of times considering we all enjoyed that kid shit.

But yesterday I finally manned up and asked her out, just her and I, fancy restaurant and the label of an actual date.

Alice had simply responded with a big smile and nod, not speaking about it for the rest of the day.

And here I was in front of her door with her teasing me about it now, a day later.

"Hey, dicks can be good," I defended to her agreeing that I was a dick for not asking sooner.

Alice laughed and Bella came into view behind her in the apartment.

"Talking about dicks already?" she asked.

"Well, I _am_ talking to Alice," I said, both Bella and I laughing.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause I'm such a big slut."

I shook my head and laughed, knowing she was lighthearted and joking around.

"Come on, Ali, dick's awaiting you." I held out my hand.

"Oh, god," I heard Bella groan. "Just try not to break anything when you guys get back."

I chuckled, even though it was a slight bit uncomfortable that she insinuated we'd be having sex later. I really, really, fucking wanted to, but it's not like it was my plan. I just wanted to show Alice I wanted to be more than a friend, no matter what pace we went at.

"Let's go, Bella's just jealous she has no dick." Alice teased.

Bella groaned again, waving us off.

"You say the word Bella, and I'll round up the guys for you!" I called out as she disappeared into the kitchen. I really wanted to set her and Edward up; he needed a nice girl like Bella. Maybe the two of them would get along, but Bella had yet to let me.

I shrugged and Alice yelled a goodbye, stepping out into the hallway with me.

"Hey," she said, raising her shoulders before dropping them real quick.

I leaned down and smiled as I kissed her lips softly, "Hey, gorgeous," I responded, slipping her small hand into mine.

We began walking down to my car, and I pointed out that she was beautiful tonight, as she was every time I ever saw her. She thanked me and told me I cleaned up nice too, winking and making me laugh.

She was playful, and fun and just so fucking amazing, better than any woman I had ever met. After Rosalie, I didn't think I'd find anyone I could allow myself to care for again, but it was easy with Alice. Sex wasn't all I wanted from her, like it was with the other girls in the past three lonely years.

Alice and I talked about random unimportant things on the way to the restaurant and I found myself staring at her full pink lips every chance I got without crashing the car. We'd kissed a few times. The first time being when we closed up together a couple of months ago and I gave her a ride home because Bella was using her car or some crap.

It was intense and passionate and so heated, but we pulled away and she left the car, wishing me a goodnight and telling me to tell Miliana she said hello. And ever since then we'd done it a few more times, around lunch time or other times out of the office.

I wasn't quite sure what was going on or what it was, but I wanted to make it a more regular occurrence, and like she said, I finally got the balls to call this a fucking date. Because that's what I damn wanted - to date the shit out of this stunning brunette green eyed beauty.

I had the valet park the car for me and took Alice's hand once more. She made a comment about me going all out and I grinned, proud of myself because I knew she'd like it. Her favorite was Italian, and I heard this place was awesome.

We were seated after I gave the host my name and we soon ordered a bottle of a wine Alice picked out.

"Trying to get me drunk?" I smiled.

"Never." She overacted her innocence and I shook my head.

"Good, I'm easy even without alcohol, don't worry."

Alice laughed again and nodded, looking at the menu and soon discussing what we should get. We decided on two dishes that looked good and we could share.

Our conversation followed as naturally as it always did, only with even more flirting than usual. The food seemed to disappear almost as soon as it got to the table because it was so mouthwatering.

"Dessert? Or are you ready to go for a walk to stretch our legs?" I asked. It was nice out and the square was lit up beautifully with other people enjoying the weather too.

"Walk." Alice decided, excusing herself to the bathroom while I took care of the check.

We took a short walk around while she discussed one of her professors with me and I listened, enjoying the time I got to spend with her.

"How long's the sitter staying for?" Alice asked midway through telling me about her latest in-class essay.

"Ah," I frowned but answered, "Midnight." I checked my cell for any missed calls or messages while also checking the time. 9:38.

"We should get back to my place then,"

I got real excited and my smile gave me away. Her place was only fifteen minutes away from here and mine only ten from her home. I was pretty sure that gave us some alone time behind her bedroom door, which I had yet to see.

We got back to the valet parking and picked up my car. I held her hand across the arm rest and she smiled, watching me and making me smile too.

My cell suddenly began ringing, so I answered, seeing it was Jessica's cell.

"Everything alright, Jess?" I asked.

"Ah yeah, Dr. McCarty. I'm so sorry to bother you, but Mili keeps asking for you and she's pretty upset with me for not telling you she wanted you sooner. I'm sorry, nothing's wrong I swear, she just won't go to bed without you."

"It's alright, Jess," I sighed, "I'll be there soon." I was shocked Miliana hadn't exhausted herself to sleep yet but my little girl was stubborn when she wanted to be. She once sat at the dinner table for two hours because I told her she couldn't leave until she ate some of her food. The food went untouched and I gave in, pulling her off her seat and clearing the table only to make her another dinner of macaroni and cheese. My child was a healthy one.

"I'm sorry," I told Alice as soon as I hung up with Jessica. She was my regular baby sitter, one of my patient's kids, and always took good care of Miliana.

"It's okay," Alice assured.

"Want me to drop you off at home or you want to come along for the fun act of tucking Mili into her princess bed?" I asked.

"Definitely wanna come." She smiled wide and made my heart skip a beat. I wanted this woman in my life forever. Hopefully I wouldn't screw it up.

Sure I was a little disappointed that we weren't going to her place for a little more privacy but like I said, I didn't just want sex from her.

When we arrived, Jessica apologized again and gave me a really sorry look. I smiled and told her not to worry, paying her and telling her to text me when she got home safe.

Alice had already gone ahead of me up to Miliana's room and when I went to joined them they were both pouncing on the bed. They stopped and gave me innocent smiles. I rolled my eyes, trying to contain my own smile.

"I wanted to see Alice! Not fair! How come I didn't get to come?" Miliana pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "What am I gonna do with you, huh?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Take me with you!"

"Okay, okay, this is crazy, do you know what time it is, young lady? Get under the covers so Alice can tuck you in," I said.

Alice helped Miliana and it warmed me watching her being so gentle and kind with my daughter. It made her all the more beautiful.

"Daddy?" Miliana sighed with her head popping out the top of the covers.

"Mmm?"

"I lied to Jess. I only wanted Alice to tuck me in really, but now that you're here, you should too. Kisses!"

I laughed and tucked her in tighter, kissing all over her cheeks and making her giggle.

"Okay, sleep," I stopped laughing and said sternly.

She pulled her eyebrows together and nodded seriously while I tried my hardest not to laugh. She was too adorable sometimes. Okay, most of the time. When she wasn't throwing tantrums and driving me insane at the dinner table at least.

"Love you, Mili,"

"Love you... and Ali,"

"Love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight," Alice kissed her cheek and I turned her nightlight on, turning the lights off next and leaving her door open as Alice and I returned down to the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, you can put one on, but I predict we'll be making-out more than we'll be watching the movie."

I laughed as I grabbed the remote and sat beside her. She removed her heels and got comfortable while I chose a movie on demand and hit play, not caring what it was.

I kicked my shoes off too, putting my arm up behind her on the couch and smiling when she cuddled into my side. It felt like we'd been doing this forever, yet I wasn't even sure if we were dating yet.

We watched about fifteen minutes of the movie before she turned, smiled, and pulled me down to her lips. Mine met hers like a magnet and she moaned softly as I shifted us and helped her up to straddle my lap.

"Fuck," I breathed between kisses, holding her lower back closely.

"Kinda fun pretending to be teenagers again, huh?" she said.

"It's all fun with you," I don't know how I'd lasted so long without getting her undressed. I was so attracted to her that I couldn't help but think about it in the shower most mornings. But tonight wasn't the night, not now.

Jessica texted me and Alice didn't stop her kissing while I took the few seconds to read it.

"I think about you all the time," she breathed against my ear. "You make me all tingly,"

I closed my eyes for a second, making her giggle when I picked her up and laid her down so I could get on top. "You do a lot more than make me tingle," I told her, attacking her neck and the revealed part of her chest with my mouth.

After an unhealthy amount of dry sex we both pulled away with heavy breathes.

"We can't... do anything, but it's late, you want to sleep over?"

Alice nodded. I knew she understood I wouldn't feel right if we did what we wanted with my daughter's bedroom door open, considering she tended to wonder into my room to sleep with me some nights. I know it wasn't a good habit to let her have picked up, but I kind of liked it. I used to watch her sleep when she was a baby and now was no different.

Alice took my hand and we made our way up into my room.

I grabbed a blue pajama shirt and offered it to her, taking the bottoms for myself. She began undressing in front of me, all the way down to her insanely sexy black bra and panty set, with a knowing smile.

"You know, you're not helping me out here," I groaned. It was blue ball central in my boxers already.

She shrugged innocently and put the shirt on, buttoning it and slipping into my bed like she belonged there. She so fucking did.

I quickly finished getting changed and turned the lights out, joining her and spending more time to fall asleep than she did. I couldn't take my eyes off her, my vision adjusting to the dark quickly and most of her becoming clear.

I awoke the next morning to a really, really good feeling. I groaned and Alice giggled, moving her ass against my crotch just a little harder.

"Well, someone likes me," she said, sexy morning voice and all. "Good morning, big boy,"

I gripped her hip with my hand and stilled her movements, "Behave," I smiled into her hair.

"No fun," she sighed.

I kissed her neck, "And good morning to you too. Feel free to use the shower, I'll make breakfast." I said, getting out of bed. I needed to get away from her or I'd give in and take her right now.

"Em?"

I stopped and turned to give her my attention.

"Do you want me to leave before Mili gets up? I mean, I don't know how you want her to think of me..."

I smiled, "No, stay, she should get used to it. My bed's nice with you in it; I plan on making it something I see more often." I leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

"Good," she whispered with a lazy smile.

The next couple of weeks passed pretty much the same. The amount of sexual tension between Alice and I was getting heavier than ever but we never got a free minute. Jessica was away with her parents and Alice was busy with school. She stayed over at night and I felt so fucking guilty for wanting to just say 'fuck it' and go for it. She deserved more than a quickie.

The first night Jessica was back and free I had her come over. I know I could have gotten someone else, but I took my daughter's feelings into consideration, not wanting her to spend most of the night with someone she wasn't comfortable with.

Alice and Bella were having a party at their place tonight, so I was heading there and had just pulled my shirt on when my cell began ringing.

"Hey, gorgeous," I answered after I saw it was Alice.

"Hey, you," I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What's up? I'm just about to leave."

"Would you mind meeting me at the office and then we'll come over to my place? I forgot something like an idiot under the front desk."

"Sure, no problem. Want me to just stop by on my way and get it for you?"

"Ah, no... I don't actually know if it's under the desk. I'm gonna have to look around if it's not."

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

We hung up after goodbyes and I quickly finished getting ready. I gave Miliana a kiss goodbye and was on my way.

Alice was standing by the back door when I arrived and I had to mentally tell myself not to go getting a boner now. She had on this extremely short yellow dress and thigh high black boots - stilettos, yet she was still a shortie in heels. I actually really fucking like how tiny she was, with a great ass, and not to mention a perfect rack.

"Hey," I said when I approached, leaning down to give her a kiss. I felt badly for my thoughts, feeling she deserved better than for men like me to be thinking about how smoking her body was when her mind was just as beautiful.

"Hey, thanks so much. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry," I said, unlocking the door and holding it open for her.

"Can you look up on the shelves while I check under the desk?" She asked, already dropping to her knees and half sliding under the desk with her ass in the air.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, seeing a slight hind of pink panties and quickly coming to check the shelf.

Just when I noticed how close I was standing to her, and looking for I-have-no-idea-what, I felt her hands on my legs and frowned, looking back down.

"Ah, what am I looking for, Alice?" I asked.

My eyes widened as she stood back up, her body pressing against mine before she hoped up onto the desk and kicked the chair further away.

"Nothing," she smiled, taking my hand and pulling me between her open legs.

"Nothing?" I echoed her, placing my hands on her naked thighs and feeling her soft skin.

She shook her head, running her hands down my chest and to my belt.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I didn't want to do this to her here, this way. Well, I really fucking did, but the way I imagined our first time wasn't on top of a desk here at work.

"Alice," I sighed, opening my eyes to look at her.

"Emmett," she gripped my belt a little tighter so I wouldn't pull away, "Pull my panties off and fuck me," she instructed.

"Alice,"

"Please," she sighed, pulling her eyebrows together, "Why are you afraid to be with me?"

I pulled my eyebrows together this time, "Afraid?" I asked.

She sighed, letting my half open belt go, "Do you not want this with me?" she asked. I'd never heard her sound so unsure and low on herself.

The fact that she thought I wouldn't want her, the one woman I'd never wanted so much and hadn't had, made me feel like a complete ass.

"God, of course I fucking want you," I said, gripping her hips and pulling her to the edge.

She gasped and lifted herself as I pushed her already short dress up and pulled her panties down and completely off. My lips found hers in a hungry kiss as she finally undid my pants and let them drop after a little push.

She moaned into my mouth and indicated she wanted my shirt off, so I interrupted the kiss while I pulled it off, kissing her again before looking down between us and pushing into her without delay.

She cried out and gripped my shoulder, holding herself back on the table with one hand for support while I began a slow number of thrusts, adjusting to her tightness and feeling like I could die she felt so good.

"You okay?" I asked, pulling her hips forward as I thrust into her.

She gasped and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good," her hand moved around the back of my neck as she looked into my eyes, "God," she breathed, her lips meeting mine again.

Once her head was thrown back and whimpers were escaping her lips, I pulled the zipper down the back of her dress, finally having found it with my roaming hands.

She helped pull the straps down her arms, letting the dress gather around her waist as she revealed her chest to me.

"Fucking hell," her breasts were perfect, better and somehow even fuller than they appeared with her clothes on, and it turned me on even more that she wasn't wearing a bra.

She held the back on my head and stuck her chest out to my face while I kissed and sucked, wanting to worship each part of her properly but being greedy in the moment. I wanted her so fucking much and knew as soon as this was over I'd hate myself for fucking her when I really wanted to show her how much I adored her our first time.

I straightened up again and my thrusts picked up, pushing her back so she'd lean on her elbows and I could reach between us, pushing her dress out of the way and finding her nerve. I pressed lightly and circled with my thumb, and when she screamed my name, coming undone, I almost fucking blew it.

She was beautiful, her pale skin becoming flushed slightly as the high left her. I stilled and smiled, moving my hand back to her hip and watching as her eyes opened. She looked at me with the most amazing smile ever.

"Wow," she whispered, sitting up as best she could and pulling me to her lips.

I picked up my thrusts against and she hugged my shoulders tightly, "I wanted this for so long," she whispered against my ear, making me groan and thrust deeper.

"I wanted you," I told her, kissing her neck as we both stopped talking and I finally let myself come like I'd wanted since the minute I was inside her.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," I said, pressing my forehead against hers as we both took deep breaths.

She cupped my face and kissed my lips lightly, "Why?"

I groaned as I pulled out of her and just now realized I hadn't asked her if she wanted me to use a condom.

"I wanted our first time to be... more special than your desk here at work," I explained, helping pull her dress back up her arms. "I wanted to spend hours touching and kissing every single part of you... You're so beautiful... I don't know, light candles or some shit,"

She smiled, "There's time for that later. I'll let you do as much touching and kissing as you want. Promise." Her smile grew and she reached for the tissues on the counter.

I sighed again and reached down to pull my pants back on and do them up.

"And I'm sorry I didn't ask you if I should use -"

"I'm on the pill," she said before I could finish.

I grabbed my shirt and her panties off the floor, handing them to her as she smile and thanked me, hoping off the desk after having cleaned herself up.

"Lighten up, big boy, you've got nothing to feel sorry about, that was even better than I thought it would be," she pulled me down for a kiss and I smiled against her lips.

"You thought about it, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm real dirty like that. Just wait until you see all the things I let you do to me Dr. McCarty."

I took a deep breath; imagining things that were making me want to lock her in here forever.

I smiled down at her when she hugged me around the waist and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought I was gonna go crazy if we didn't do that soon," she told me.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, smelling her sweet shampoo and sighing contently.

When we arrived to her apartment, almost everyone was there.

"Looks like you don't have to introduce them," Alice said, pointing over into the kitchen where Edward and Bella were laughing and talking. "They introduced themselves."

I smiled at the sight, hoping it would work out. My little brother was a good guy and would treat Bella the way she deserved. She was as kind as Alice, it was no wonder they were best friends.

We hung out and danced, enjoying the next couple of hours with their school friends before Alice and I went back to my place.

Jessica left when we arrived and Alice and I went to check on Miliana. She was peacefully asleep, so I took Alice's hand and led her to my bedroom where we began our night of sleep too.

"Daddy," I heard a grumpy Miliana and groaned as I pulled away from Alice and sat up.

She was holding her Mr. Bunny tightly to her chest and pouting while looking sleepy. I sighed when I noticed it was the middle of the night.

"What are you doing up, Mili?"

"I wanna be in the middle. I wanna sleep next to Alice."

Just then I heard Alice moan and felt her shift. She opened her eyes, looking at me.

"Miss Princess wants to sleep next to you."

Alice smiled and pulled away from me to create room between us. "Well come here, sweetheart."

I pulled her up and helped her in between us. Miliana looked from me to Alice while I stroked her hair, and finally turned to Alice, snuggling in.

Alice wrapped an arm around her and closed her eyes again, the smile on her face remaining even when I noticed she was asleep again.

Even better than the fact that Alice and I liked each other so much, was that she and my daughter already loved one another. That meant more to me than anything. I knew that it must be hard dating someone with a kid, but she never once indicated it was anything but easy. Being kind to others came to her naturally.

"I love you," I whispered, gently running my fingertips down the arm she had draped around my daughter.

She moaned lightly and I held my breath. I'd thought she was asleep.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. As always you can check out the gallery link in my profile. And please review, means a lot._


End file.
